Unreachable
by Yellowtail555
Summary: "After all, who cares if she's crazy if she can have love and that's all she's ever wanted." Lily loves Scorpius and the defiance to her family isn't going as planned.


This is a Lily-centered one-shot (with major hints of LilyxScorpius) that I wrote with my friend, Lily (username: Violet Scarlet Lily. If you're a fan of Lily Luna, LilyxTeddy, second person, or even just good writing in general; you definitely need to read her stories). She's no longer on the site but I found this collab from back in March and had to post it. Thanks to Sara (Sara Darkotter) for beta-ing.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Lily knew she wasn't suppose to like him, not at all. And yet, she couldn't stay away. He was something else, having almost forgotten the feud between their families. And she could too when she was with him. He was two years older and she didn't care a bit. She didn't care that everyone else in the school was talking about her behind her back - Look, there's the Potter girl giving herself to the Malfoy boy - and she didn't care that her cousins thought she was crazier than crazy. After all, who cares if she's crazy if she can have love and that's all she's ever wanted. Some call her crazy because while friendship and laughter and all can be great, it's not the same.

And no one understands how she feels when she's with him, wrapping her arms around him as he kisses her in a way she's never felt before. She doesn't care so long as she has someone to love her. And she knows it's a deception, as all love is, but as long as it lasts for a while she'll be happy. And all of her cousins are waiting for her to break free of Malfoy and come to her senses but this is freedom at it's height. This is love at it's best. This is heightism and this is ecstasy - a high that she'll have to come down from eventually. This is her way to be different from the rest of her family. This is her way to break free.

Because otherwise she'll just be a clone of her cousins and she doesn't want that. She's worried. But she isn't the only one nervous. For Dom was scared for her cousin, knowing that the girl just needed to find her place while everyone else shunned her. And so she would always sit with Lily in complete silence when that was what the younger girl wanted, or let the redhead cry on her shoulder and never tell anyone else. Because what else was she to do? But secretly she hated Scorpius for leaving Lily so unsure and shattered. But Lily didn't hate Scorpius. She didn't mind a bit that he hurt her. She didn't care, not one bit. Every sweet moment she had with him made up for the tears of heartbreak.

And she had no idea that others were watching out for her. She thought it was only Scorpius who cared for her as more than a Potter. She didn't know that Dom, Teddy, and many others cared for her. She didn't know that as defiant as she was and as much as they might annoy her, her cousins loved her and looked out for her even if that involved hurting her. She didn't know they were standing behind her, and if she had, she probably would have hated it. She wanted nothing more than to be something besides a Potter-Weasley. She wanted nothing more than to escape that label. That's why she begged the Hat to put her in Slytherin. What better way to break free than to be a Slytherin?

She didn't realize that the rest of her family wanted the same thing in their own ways. She was arrogant, that was for sure, and yet wondered why her cousins ignored her. She didn't know that they thought she was crazy for more than loving Scorpius. But they never told her parents their fears. For the Potter-Weasley cousins were mature in a way that Lily never seemed to notice. They were their own brand of mature that she didn't understand - her with her backwards thinking and her mistrust of all people.

She just wasn't like anyone else in the world. And she loved her defiance, she really thought it worked. It didn't. Not for a moment. Even if she didn't know it, her family accepted her for being a Slytherin all the same. She was unique but loved. She just couldn't understand though. She couldn't believe that they would love her anyway. So she lived on in her delusions of heightism and solitude and shattered perfection. She thought they couldn't reach her up in her world. She didn't know that they would always be able to.


End file.
